Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to connectors of electromagnetic energy carriers and, more particularly, to facile repeated mating and unmating thereof without harm or stress to associated structures or the connector itself or, at least, to limit the harm.
In any application where the electrical, fiber optic, pneumatic or other connection is necessary until separation, the connection must be quickly and easily severed. Such applications include launches of satellites from mother vehicles, stage separation within a single rocket, and the like. The departing vehicle on such as a satellite typically operated on low power. Anything that would create a distorting force would throw it off its trajectory.
In addition, it is often necessary to provide an electrical data and/or power connection between two structures that can be easily and quickly separated from each other at the proper time, e.g., upon the launch of a satellite or stage separation of a launch vehicle. This typically takes the form of a two-part connection assembly comprising a unit having pins and a unit having a like number of sockets. By way of an example, a satellite may require a 41-pin connection between stages of a launch vehicle (or to an adjoining satellite in a xe2x80x9cstackedxe2x80x9d configuration) until the moment of release. Such a connector must mate easily, stay in place and then release easily. It is important or, at least, very helpful if such connectors can be repeatedly mated and unmated without damage or harm to associated structures. If the triggering mechanism for separating such connectors is initiated by an explosive charge, such as by a squib, an added attraction is to limit any damage to the area of the charge, in order to protect the remaining connector from any deleterious effects of the explosion.
Furthermore, where threaded interconnections are used in the connectors, reliance in timing between parts may utilize timing of the threads in the interconnections. This requires precision in forming the threads, which adds expense to the connectors.
An umbilical connector includes separable halves, a plug assembly and a receptacle assembly. When mated, the connector provides electrical continuity for a plurality of isolated electrical or other electromagnetic energy circuits throughout a predetermined range of flight and storage environments. The connector is manually matable and is dematable by manual or automatic triggering means. Manual mating and demating is accomplished by rotating an internally threaded cylindrical coupling ring located on the exterior of one of the assemblies with respect to an element coupled to a collet having peripheral locking fingers. While in the mated condition, the connector assemblies are maintained locked together by the peripheral locking fingers having protuberances on one assembly which are engageable with grooves on the other assembly by a locking sleeve on the other assembly. Remote separation may be accomplished by such means as a squib, for example, for pyrotechnically ignition.
In contradistinction to the above described timing of threads, the present invention allows adjustment by using a timing ring attached to the coupling ring, a notch on the timing ring to provide a reference point, and a detent on the collet. The adjustment is set by properly orienting the timing ring with respect to the coupling ring. This arrangement compensates for the need to establish a polar timing of the threaded engagement between the coupling ring and the element coupled to the collet, that is, the positioning of plug assembly housing with reference to the collet, when the detent is in the notch.
Several advantages are derived from this arrangement. Separation is rapidly effected without shock or harm to any structures associated with the connector. Mating and demating is easily effected and repeatable without damage to or degradation of the connector parts, and without needing to refurbishment or resetting after each mating-unmating cycle. If triggering of the separation is initiated by an explosive charge, any damage is limited to the manifold assembly, which can be easily replaced without other affect to the plug and receptacle assemblies. Mating between the assemblies can be effected using a single hand. A xe2x80x9csoft dockingxe2x80x9d is provided in which little force is required to mate the assemblies. The provision of an explosively triggered disconnect between the assemblies milliseconds before separation avoids the problems associated with anything that would create a distorting force that would throw the departing vehicle off its trajectory. Adjustment of the coupling ring by timing the threads is avoided by use of a timing ring.
Other aims and advantages, as well as a more complete understanding of the present invention, will appear from the following explanation of an exemplary embodiment and the accompanying drawings thereof.